1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a camera module, and more particularly to a packaging structure of a camera module allowing the image sensing device to be removed from or inserted into a holder for a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras, such as digital cameras, have been widely used in our daily life. Because more and more customers are purchasing the digital cameras, how to simplify the packaging process is an important issue for mass production.
The cost and quality of the digital cameras partially depend on the structure and method of packaging. FIG. 1 is a traditional camera module. As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional camera module includes a holder 100 to hold a lens member 102 on its upper portion. The holder 100 also has a lower portion. There is an image sensing device 106 such as a CMOS image sensing device on the printed circuit board (PCB) 104 and inside the lower portion of the holder 100. CMOS image sensing device 106 is connected to the PCB 104 via the conducting line 108 by wire bonding. The holder 100 is fixed on the PCB 104 via a fixing member 112. If the PCB is a flexible PCB, then a hard board 110 can be disposed on the other side of the flexible PCB corresponding to the image sensing device 106 in order to enhance the mechanical strength.
FIG. 2 is another traditional camera module packaging. The difference between FIGS. 1 and 2 is that the holder 100 is directly disposed on the image sensing device 200 to electrically connect the flexible PCB 202.
The above digital camera packaging structures at least have the following drawbacks. When the packaging process is finished, it is difficult to dissemble. If after packaging one finds that the camera module does not work well, especially when it is necessary to adjust or change the image sensing device, it takes long time to dissemble. Further, the particles or dust are easy to fall to the surface of the image sensing device and are difficult to detect. This problem probably would not be detected until the packaging process has been finished. To dissemble the module for cleaning or change the image sensing device would take time and increase the packing costs.